Death Is Rising
by xojanniss
Summary: This Story is about a girl called harmonica who has a scar on her right arm, she is tall, beautiful and all the boys fall for her but something goes wrong. Her father had ran away with another before she was even born, so when her mother sadly dies when she is 8 years old she discovers a dark secret that lies upon the family and is driven away to some place else.
1. Love

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please go easy! My mate Frodo's Girl12 got me into Fanfiction. So I will recommend her too you, she is really good at writing stories so please check her out! DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any character or thing from Harry Potter except for my own ideas and creations. Thank you. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There was a loud scream coming from downstairs, the wailing had started again. A short middle aged women with long, soft, brunette hair, swiftly walked down the stairs and picked up a fluffy ball of blanket. In her arms she cradled a young girl, she named Harmonica. Even though the baby cried day in day out, her mother, Lilly, never hated her. "come on now babes, cheer up for me hun, need a nappy changing?" Lilly whispered gently into her ear. Her husband then walked over to her side and kissed her on the forehead. "don't worry sweetheart your doing great," he reassured. She then turned the little baby onto her stomach and patted her back before undoing the buttons to her night-clothes. She checked her diaper but was found empty. "Are you thirsty little munchkin? Do you want some Milk sweetheart?" the women picked up the squabbling girl and made room for her to suck under the old work-shirt of hers. There wasn't any luck, Harmonica didn't want anything to eat either.

Suddenly the door burst open. James, Harmonicas farther, grabbed his wand and ran to the door whilst Lilly ran upstairs holding her dear baby in her hands. The wailing got louder and soon loud footsteps came up the stairs. The woman clutched Harmonica to her chest kissing her soft silky hair, placed her carefully into her crib and blocked the door with a chair but it didn't last for long. The door flew around the room in tiny shred of wood. It was too late. The mysterious figure pointed a long thin wand at the women she tried to attack the person but failed and was killed in an instant he then moved it sideways so it pointed at the baby, he said the curse. Nothing happened.

The baby was left without a mother of farther she had nothing but a crown shaped scar on her arm. How did she survive? Why was she not dead? because of Love!


	2. the scar

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry that the first chapter had nothing to do with Harry Potter but I'm learning. Please comment to tell me if you don't like my story so far or if I have made any mistakes/typos. DISCLAIMERS: None of the characters or objects in this chapter are my own unless they are my own creation.**

* * *

A hairy man grabbed hold of the baby then rocked her in his arms. The giant was called Hagrid but his appearance didn't change the fact that he had a soft and kind, loving heart. He rapped Harmonica in a little white blanket and tucked her under his jacket so she would be safe and sound. He then went out of the house and sat on his little leather seat of his motorcycle and rode the bike as far way as possible. The journey didn't take that long but felt like it was taking for ever. Every bump and turn and stop made Hagrid wish the parents weren't dead. He felt so upset and sorry for the young girl that he almost shed a tear. When they had arrived at the correct street Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were there to meet them. "Are you sure we should leave her with these strangers?" The women said "I have been watching them all day."

"yes! They are the only family he has," Dumbledore replied. He took the innocent baby from the arms of Hagrid and lowered her onto the doorstep along with a letter telling the couple everything that had happened. He took one last glance at the beautiful little girl before knocking on the door three times and disappearing into thin air. Hagrid didn't want to leave he wanted to stay with the little baby but he had no choice he knew that he would see her again in six years time. "Goodbye little one," he whispered before getting back onto his bike and disappearing into the black night sky. Then Professor McGonagall was the last to leave and made an exit with a click of fingers. The red door slowly opened and the woman standing in the doorway was shocked to see Harmonica before her.

**Six years later.**

Harmonicas arm was in terrible pain and agony because it was starting to hurt again. She had a scar in a shape of a crown going around the width of her arm and it was starting to go as red as the sun. Her auntie said that she had done this when she was a baby, she said that Harmonica had an operation because when she was two years old, Monie, short for Harmonica, fell over badly and was found with a Rotator cuff tear. This operation created the scar. Monie then carefully went onto her tiptoes and reached as high as she could reach for her special shelf above her bed. She had built the shelf herself as her uncle refused to help her. She slowly took the magic cream out of a cardboard box on top of the wooden plank. Monie called the cream 'magic cream' because she believed in magic and it helped stop the pain quick enough. Harmonica rubbed the cream softly all over the scar and placed it back where it belonged.


	3. Letters

**Hey guys! I hope you have been enjoying my chapters so far. If not please tell me why and I will be sure to answer. DISCLAIMERS:Just to let you know I don't own any of the characters but my own or the ones that don't sound like the ones in Harry Potter, so Harmonica is my own creation. Thanks.**

* * *

The little girl had been living in a under-stair cupboard and didn't have much room to sleep. Dudley, Harmonicas cousin hated her and did as much as possible to get her into trouble. The rather large boy ran half way down the stairs and started jumping like a loony several times, "wake up Monie were going to the zoo," Harmonica knew that she had to get out of the cupboard quickly so that's what she did, but Dudley got there first and pushed her back into the cupboard so she hurt her head. Harmonica opened up the door again and went into the living room to meet all the others. "Here he comes, the birthday boy," said Petunia happily. "Make the breakfast and try not to burn anything!" The woman shouted. The young girl went over to the pan and started making fried egg and bacon on toast.

The family went over to the car about to go out on their trip to the zoo but Vernon slammed the door shut before he could get inside "I'm warning you boy, if there is any funny business then you will be punished," he growled trying not to let anyone else hear. When they arrived at the zoo the family started to look at the snakes but the long slithery reptile wouldn't move. Dudley being the rude and horrible boy that he is started yelling along with his farther at the snake to get it to move but Harmonica had had enough. "Shut up! He is asleep, stop pestering it." She screamed Vernon looked at the boy with his harsh, cruel eyes shocked that Monie would dare speak to them like that. Petunia turned around and made the two boys look at something different whilst Harmonica talked to the snake not realizing her powers. "I'm sorry about them, they don't know what it's like to have people pestering them all day," She whispered. The snake lifted his head as if he understood what she said. "Can you tell what i'm saying," The girl said interested. The snake nodded his his thin head, looking into the girls big blue eyes. Dudley saw the snake moving around now and ran over to push Harmonica onto the floor. "Mummy! look at this," The boy said excitedly. Suddenly the glass vanished and the mean and horrible boy fell into a pool of dirty, manky water. The snake had got away.

When they got home Monie had received a letter with her name printed on the front. She had never had one before so she was so thrilled but when Vernon found out he threw it straight in the fire so she couldn't read it. The next day the doorway was filled with letters all the exact same with Harmonica Potter printed on the front she tried to grab one but her uncle collected all of them just in time. A few days later on Harmonicas birthday tons and tons of letters came bursting out of the fire place but still Monie was out of luck and the family decided to move far away so they wouldn't receive any letters for Monie.


End file.
